Memories In The Rain
by satomika
Summary: If you're someone who continues to pray and hope, then this story would probably help to inspire you. Ironically speaking, sad but true. So sit back, relax, enjoy, and be inspired! From the one and only...
1. Chapter 1

Mika-chan: This would be the first and the last time I'm going to say that I don't own Naruto or any other character that would be labeled in this story.

Please read, review and refresh yourselves with these memories!

MEMORIES IN THE RAIN

HINATA'S POV

I sighed. Once again, it's raining…hard. I don't get it. Typhoons always start every Sundays…every start of the friggin' damn week. Then after two or three days, the rain would go away. I kind of have this suspicion that every time it would rain, children would sing, or probably chant their annoying nothings…what do you call them again?...

Ah… Nursery rhymes. Yes. I believe that it even goes like this: "Rain, rain, go away, come again another day. Little children, little children, little children wants to play!" and it even goes with stupid actions where the little children would idiotically mimic their teacher's gestures.

Geez. No offense, little kiddies, but every time you sing your nursery rhymes, the rain would definitely go away and come again another day! What's wrong with that? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!

You ask me that question? It really pisses me off because it would come back another day… which means, it would rain… again. And it even falls on the day when I have my monthly period! Wohoo! It's raining blood!

-.-

Back to the main topic. As I've said, typhoons always start every Sundays…every start of the friggin' damn week. Then after two or three days, the rain would go away. The birds would be chirping, the sun would be shining, and the air would smell fresh and clean. Ahhh…

But that's not the point! Gosh! Every week there's a typhoon, but every week, we have classes. The local weather people would say 'It's signal number one'. ALWAYS SIGNAL NUMBER ONE! I mean, can't it go higher? Not that I want destruction in the country, but…oh… the storm is already raging outside. A little more wind pressure, and I strongly believe that the roof of our house will be flying and rain would definitely be pouring inside.

Anyway, since it's signal number one, only the little children will have their classes cancelled for the day! Lucky them. And my sister is one of them! Grrrrrrrr…

I better give those weather people a piece of my mind. So they would know if it's signal number one, or two, or three, or there's no signal at all! Ack! Can you believe that one time the weather people claimed that it's signal number three, on a very sunny day? I can't believe them. The only good thing is that we don't have classes… But it's such a drag…so booooooooooring…no sports, no maths, no eventful thing at all! And now, it's raining cats and dogs but they're still claiming it's signal number one?! What the heck is wrong with those weather people anyway?

-.-

Let's put that issue aside for the meantime. I've already said that typhoons always start every Sundays…every start of the friggin' damn week. Then after two or three days, the rain would go away, didn't I? Well, my complaint about that is that college students have to go to school even if the storm is already rampaging outside, yet little little children and big little children are all warm and dry inside their houses! Shouldn't college students like me be treated equally with the other kids? I mean, sure I'm way older than them, but I'm not immune to diseases at all. Flu and cough are rampant with a weather like this. Add it up to our toxic schedule where we, I mean I, always cram for home works, quizzes, and practicals!

It's so not fair! I get to go home, back to the dorms, all soaked up from the roots of my midnight blue hair, down to the blue-ish, purple-ish nails of my toes! (Sorry, I don't wear nail polish.) And all the ladies are lined up outside the shower stalls to have warm showers! So I end up scurrying towards the local café, but every seat is taken… and I couldn't possibly bring my drink inside the room! It's against the rules… which means…due to lots of customers, they can also probably ran out of black coffee…no espresso, no café latte, no mocha latté, or anything that would have rhyming sounds!

Maybe I could smuggle a bottle of champagne (whoa… too classy… and I'm not THAT rich!), or a can of beer. Since my frenemies are feeding me off with loads of info craps – that wine or champagne or beer, or tequila, or margarita, or… anyway, those kinds of drinks, would make your system warm and get going. And me, a dumb-ass-chic-flick believes them. BUT, I won't do it. Those kinds of drinks make me sick and I probably don't even have the guts to drink them, plus, I probably can't hold liquor.

Anyway, another method, according to my frenemies, to make you instantly warm is to do the 3-letter holy word, the big IT, the THING. (Nope. I won't say it. This fan fiction is rated K, or K+.) Though seriously, I don't think doing that would make me warm, but it would make me hot AND sweaty.

I sighed once again. Well. That's the story of my life. And apparently, those memories are just a small part of my memories in the rain.

- -

END for now…

O.o

Mika-chan: That's the first part of this new fic. You may call it a prologue or something, but anyway, the next chapter would be out after I rewrite all my notes in Ana-Physio. .-

Feel free to comment. Constructive criticisms are warmly welcomed with a hug. Compliments are humbly accepted (if there are even any). Please, please, please send out your reviews, my dear readers.

From a girl like me who would almost die of hypothermia


	2. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
